What did you do in the war, Dad? (Nachtschatten)
by AuctrixMundi
Summary: Gewitter ist so eine Sache. Nicht jeder kann dabei gut schlafen. Maglor, aus einem Alptraum geweckt, beschließt, dass er diese Nacht keinen Schlaf mehr findet, als er unerwarteten Besuch kommt. Auch Elrond und Elros können nicht schlafen und suchen bei ihm Trost. [What did you do in the war, Dad? - Sonata Arctica]


Die Nacht brachte viele Schrecken mit sich, nicht nur für Kinder. Ein Sturm tobte in dieser Nacht und Maglor lag noch immer wach in seinem Bett. Er konnte nicht mehr schlafen, ein Alptraum hatte ihn geweckt, Erinnerungen an vergangene Taten, an Blut, Tod und grausame Schreie. Noch immer sah er manchmal in seinen Träumen die Gesichter der Getöteten, als würden sie ihn verfolgen und anklagen für das, was er war.

Seufzend erhob er sich und fuhr sich über das Gesicht. Er würde in dieser Nacht wohl keinen Schlaf mehr finden, zu unruhig war er innerlich. Also stand er auf und tastete im Dunkel seines Zimmers umher, bis er eine Kerze gefunden hatte. Er entzündete sie und suchte dann nach seiner Harfe. Als er fündig geworden war, setzte er sich und begann zu spielen.

Die Musik war sein Leben, seine Seele. Sie beruhigte ihn, ordnete seine Gedanken und war seine Führerin durch sein Leben. Schon immer war sie bei ihm gewesen. Was wäre er nur ohne sie?

Nach einer Weile hörte er ein zaghaftes Klopfen an seiner Tür. Er runzelte die Stirn. Wer war es wohl? Selbst sein Bruder, der ausgesprochen wenig Ruhe benötigte, schlief um diese Zeit schon. Er erhob sich, ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. Eine kleine Überraschung erwartete ihn.

„Elrond, Elros, ihr solltet doch schon längst im Bett sein", sagte er leise, als er die Zwillinge vor sich sah.

Sie sahen mit großen Augen zu ihm auf. Elrond drückte seinen Plüschbären fest an sich, Elros sein Kuschelkissen. Auch wenn sie beide keine Kinder mehr waren, konnten sie von manchen Dingen immer noch nicht lassen.

„Du weißt doch …", begann Elrond.

„… wir und Gewitter", beendete Elros. „Das passt nicht zusammen."

Maglor musste schmunzeln und hielt ihnen die Tür auf. „Dann kommt rein." Sein Bett war immerhin groß genug für drei, zumal die Zwillinge auch noch nicht erwachsen waren. Dankbar lächelnd traten sie ein. Maglor folgte ihnen und sie setzten sich auf sein Bett.

„Onkel?", fragte Elrond. „Warum bist du noch munter?"

„Das bist du doch sonst nie", fügte Elros an.

„Aber dann haben wir gehört, dass du noch Musik spielst …", ergänzte Elrond.

Ihre Sorge um ihn war rührend. Maglor zog sie an sich, und sie kuschelten sich an seine Brust.

„Es ist nichts, worüber ihr euch Gedanken machen müsst", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. „Nur ein Traum, wie jeder ihn hat."

Eine Weile schwiegen sie und Maglor begann, ihnen durch ihr Haar zu streichen. Es beruhigte ihn. Vielleicht waren Elrond und Elros nicht seine leiblichen Söhne, aber es fühlte sich an, als wären sie es. Allzu schnell und nur allzu gern vergaß er, wer sie wirklich waren, und träumte von einer Welt, in der Frieden herrschte, in der alles anders verlaufen war und in der seine Kleinen seine rechtmäßigen Söhne waren.

„Onkel …", begann Elrond schließlich von neuem, und etwas in seiner Stimme ließ Maglor innerlich zusammenzucken. „Was war das wirklich für ein Traum?"

Maglor hätte es wissen müssen. Er konnte nichts vor ihnen verheimlichen.

„Einer, mit dem ich euch nicht belasten will", sagte er ausweichend. Natürlich würde das seine Kleinen nicht davon abhalten weiter nachzubohren, und so war es auch.

Elros richtete sich auf. „Aber gerade dann müssen wir doch fragen, Onkel!", sagte er bestimmt. „Du hast doch nie solche Träume, oder? Und das gibt wirklich zu bedenken."

Maglor seufzte und strich ihm über den Kopf. „Ihr beiden seid jung, ihr wisst nicht, wie der Krieg ist, die Schrecken des Schlachtfeldes – wie sehr einen all das auch Jahre später noch verfolgt. Womit nur habe ich euch verdient?"

Ganz plötzlich spürte er, wie er fest umarmt wurde. Elrond und Elros schlangen ihre Arme um ihn und nahmen ihm beinahe die Luft zum Atmen.

„Sag so etwas doch nicht!", rief Elros aus, während Elrond weinerlich schniefte. „Du bist der beste Vater der Welt!"

„Shh, shh!", machte Maglor erschrocken. „Nicht weinen." Das hatte er nicht bezwecken wollen.

Halt suchend kroch Elrond auf seinen Schoß und drückte sich fest an ihn.

„Was hast du getan, dass du so etwas Schlimmes sagst?", fragte der Junge leise.

Er war schon immer der Sensiblere und Einfühlsamere von beiden gewesen.

„Dinge, von denen ich bete, dass ihr sie niemals erleben müsst", gestand Maglor widerwillig. Sie wussten von den Sippenmorden, sie wussten vom Eid, aber sie kannten die Details nicht. Sie wussten nicht, wie Maglor sie ihren Eltern geraubt hatte.

„Dinge, die nicht zu verzeihen sind …", setzte Maglor hinzu. Er sollte aufhören! Sie waren zu jung dafür. Es war nicht an ihnen, ihm Halt zu geben, es musste umgekehrt sein. Und doch waren die Erinnerungen an den Traum noch zu lebhaft, der Traum selbst zu real, als dass er einfach darüber hinweg sehen konnte.

„Wurden euch so viele schlimme Dinge angetan, dir und deinen Brüdern?", fragte Elros vorsichtig.

„ _Wir_ taten diese Dinge." Schamerfüllt blickte er weg. Wie konnte er es ihnen nur sagen? Wie konnte er überhaupt all die Jahre damit leben? Mit dem Wissen, dass er nicht nur ein Sippenmörder war, sondern auch ein Kindsentführer und Zerstörer von Familien. Maedhros konnte ihm noch so oft sagen, dass seine Kleinen niemals in Arvernien glücklich geworden wären mit einem Vater, der nicht daheim war, und einer Mutter, die einem Stein größere Liebe entgegen brachte als ihren Söhnen, aber er _wollte_ es einfach nicht glauben. Wie konnte etwas besser sein, als bei den eigenen, leiblichen Eltern aufzuwachsen?

Er war innerlich zerrissen. Er litt an dem, was er getan hatte und von dem er sich nicht lösen konnte, denn es war ein Teil von ihm und seiner Geschichte. Und gleichzeitig liebte er seine Kleinen als seine eigenen Söhne und konnte, selbst wenn er es müsste und sein Leben davon abhinge, sie nicht mehr hergeben. Allein der Gedanke, von seinen Kleinen getrennt zu sein, ließ ihn erschaudern.

„Ich bete, dass ihr diese Dinge niemals werdet sehen müssen", wisperte er und vergrub sein Gesicht in Elros' Haaren. „Dass wir durch unsere Taten nicht auch noch euch schadeten. Ihr seid doch unschuldig, das müssen die Valar doch wissen. Ihr könnt doch nicht für das, was in Arvernien geschah, zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden …"

Er war bei diesem Gedanken den Tränen nahe und er wusste, dass dies seine Kleinen zutiefst erschüttere. Er konnte es ihnen nicht nachsehen. Nicht die Eltern sollten weinen. Die Eltern waren stark und eine verlässliche Stütze des eigenen, jungen Lebens. Wenn sie weinten, dann war etwas von Grund auf falsch.

„Onkel, habt ihr euren Eid erfüllt?", fragte Elrond vorsichtig.

„Nein, wie könnten wir auch?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Elwing nahm uns ihren Stein unwiderruflich und Morgoths Steine sind für uns unerreichbar. Wir werden ihn nie erfüllen. Einst dachte ich, ich würde alles für ihn tun, für die Erfüllung des Eides. Und ich tat alles … Es führte mich in den Ruin. Aber für euch, meine lieben Kleinen, würde ich wahrlich alles tun. Selbst solche Taten wie in Arvernien. Ihr sollt niemals sehen müssen, was ich sah. Niemals. Ihr seid mir wichtiger als jeder dumme Eid dieser Welt. Mein ein und alles."

Dankbar kuschelten die Zwillinge sich fest an sie und er legte seine Arme um sie. Was würde er nur ohne sie tun?

„Papa …", murmelte Elrond.

„Hab dich lieb …", nuschelte Elros in sein Nachthemd. „Für immer."

Maglor mochte weinen. Womit nur hatte er sie verdient? Nach alledem, was er getan hatte! Aber hier waren sie. Seine Kinder.

„Einst kam ich aus Aman", sagte er leise. „Ich sah das Licht der Zwei Bäume, die unverhüllten Sterne, das Aufgehen von Mond und Sonne. Und ich sah eine Welt in Flammen aufgehen. Fern von hier, weit jenseits des Ozeans, gibt es ein Land, in dem Liebe und Frieden herrschen. Doch wir haben ein Leben jenseits dieses Lichtes gewählt in einem kalten und ungastlichen Land. Aber das spielt keine Rolle mehr. Denn hier fand ich euch, meine wundervollen Kinder."


End file.
